historyencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Occupation of Iran (1941 - 1946)
What was the Occupation of Iran? Occupation of Iran, better known as the Anglo-Soviet invasion of Iran was a allied invasion of Iran, it was done because the United Kingdom had ties to Iran with the oil industry, but Iran wanted to remain neutral under the leadership of Reza Shah of Iran. The Beginning of the Invasion. The allied powers wanted control of the oil fields themselves and they also wanted Iran on their side, so they made an invasion, British from the south, and the Soviet Union from the north. The Soviet Union wanted the Azerbaijan regions under the Soviet annexation. Another theory that is debated today is that the Soviets wanted Iran to become a Communist State, this is not known as valid to today. The United Kingdom mainly wanted to invade Iran for protection reasons over the Middle East, and they were concerned about the Middle East in general due to the fact Iraq joined the axis until allied intervention. The Persian Surrender The Persian government surrendered after the allied powers were approaching the Persian heartland, Tehran. This made Iran under an allied divided area, this also made it easier for the allied powers to get resources, since the allies needed it to defeat and push back Germany. Iranian Impact in WW2 About 4,000 Persians died in the war (it is unknown about the number exactly) and the Persian government wasn't given anything, and it fact, the allied powers didn't leave. However, finally when WW2 ended, the British pulled out and the Iranian people thought the Soviets would too. They didn't and this made huge protests, and with UN force, the USSR was forced to leave, however, there was another reason behind why the allies left. What was the other reasons the allies left Iran? Iran wanted it's independence, the British and Soviets were going to leave, but the acts of Mohammad Mosaddegh finalized the decision that makes him a hero to many Iranian's everywhere. Mosaddegh knew the allies were mainly in for resources mainly the oil. To prevent them from taking the oil, Mosaddegh nationalized the oil, by doing this, he made the allies unable to take the oil for free, the allies tired to interfere, but the Persians were supplied and it wasn't worth it, after the war the British pulled out. Soviet Government leaving Iran. Since the resources weren't good for Britain, they didn't really need the land anyway, but the Soviets resumed to stay, but the United Nations were really mad at the Soviets and they said they'd push the Soviets out, and the Persian population stated to riot and the Soviets knew this was too much, they eventually pulled out, and the Persians were free at last. New Persian Government. The Persians were now independent and the shah of Iran was put into throne again, but now Iran was more independent and they elected Mohammad Mosaddegh as Prime Minister and Iran voted to give their oil as trading and Iran's government began to rise and rise, and it eventually became a very rich and important country with trade and Iran was respected with neutrally. It was humiliation for the Soviets when they had to pull out as they were the strongest if not the strongest country in the world. Gallery Category:Iran Category:Soviet Union Category:Events Category:Asia Category:Wars